I Never Wanted To Be
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione's father died when she was three and since then she has never let a man into her heart, until him. AU fic
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: I Never Wanted To Be  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: This is an AU fic. Hermione's father died when she was 3  
  
years old, and since then, she's never trusted any other man with her  
  
heart, until he came into her life. R/R  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
She turned around, seeming as if nothing had ever happened to her. She  
  
couldn't stand the thought of loving after anything. Even now that she  
  
was twenty years older than she had been when she had given up hope of  
  
trusting another man with her heart. How could she tell him that she  
  
didn't know who the father of her baby was, because of her job? He'd ask  
  
about it, and she knew that she couldn't tell him a lie. Sure, she'd  
  
gotten away with always saying things like, "I have an appointment,"  
  
when she had to go out and meet someone, and he'd believe her, or she  
  
could say that she had to go into work for a check-up when really her  
  
boss, Aimee, needed to schedule her for someone...  
  
"Earth to Hermione, can you hear me?" Harry asked again, waving a hand  
  
in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked, snapping out of her little trance.  
  
"Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself," he said, and sat  
  
down by her, hugging her close to him and kissing her forehead.  
  
She knew the minute that he sat down that she would blab everything to  
  
him... Everything right down to all of her thoughts that she'd thought  
  
since she was seven years old...  
  
"Oh, Harry!! It's just not fair!! I never wanted to get into being a  
  
whore, but it just... It just happened!! When we were together,  
  
together, you know, I always was playing with your heart. I just... I  
  
couldn't get close to you like I had my father. I couldn't get close to  
  
anyone at all. I am so afraid that something will happen, and I'll be  
  
left to feel alone, and this space in my heart... It's already empty,  
  
like yours is. But I'm not as strong as you. I'm nothing like that. Then  
  
when we played truth or dare back in school, and we all had to do shit  
  
with others... Neville told me what people said about me. How could a  
  
little bookworm be so good at giving head? How could a smarty-pants be  
  
such a greater kisser? Things like that, you know. It doesn't help much  
  
when you already felt like when you wanted children, you never wanted  
  
them to know who their father was so they wouldn't have to feel the pain  
  
of finding him or anything... Then, I thought, why not? Why not play  
  
with others hearts, get pleasure out of it myself if I just... Just made  
  
myself thing differently, get paid, never let my kids find their own  
  
fathers dead in the bathroom floor, and never having to suffer loving  
  
another man all in the same thing? So, I did it, right before  
  
graduation. I went off to this woman named Aimee Taylor. She runs  
  
'Ladies 'N Sex'. And now, I just...."  
  
"Whoa, what?" Harry looked really lost. "All I got out of that was  
  
great kisser, good at giving head, Ladies 'N Sex, whore, kid, and you?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Harry, I'm pregnant. I just... It doesn't feel  
  
right, not knowing that I have no clue who the father is at all..."  
  
"Wait, in all that big long talk you just gave, you told me you were  
  
a... a..."  
  
Hermione nodded. "A whore. Let me guess, wanna hear the whole story?"  
  
"Yeah, do fill me in," Harry said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
This is just kinda the beginning to all of it... In a way, giving you  
  
a guide line, and myself... All the rest of this is going to be in  
  
Hermione's POV, except when the end comes, and then it probably won't be.  
  
Tell me what you think of it!! R/R!! J  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. chapter two

Story: I Never Wanted To Be  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N Everyone is probably wondering, where the hell did she get the  
  
idea for Hermione being a whore? She's a bookworm!! Let me say this, I'm  
  
a bookworm, too... But my dad died when I was 5, and I found him dead...  
  
When you're like me, you don't want your kids (I don't have any, but I'm  
  
saying future) to go through that sort of pain. I'm sort of putting  
  
myself in Hermione's roll, and my ex boyfriend, Bret, in Harry's. My  
  
feelings are all the same as Hermione's, but I'm not a whore. Okay? J  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Harry, I never wanted to be a whore. Really, I didn't. But... After  
  
getting great compliments of sex things, the thought just came to mind.  
  
You know how my dad died when I was three... I never wanted my kids to  
  
get close to their father and then wake up one day, getting ready to go  
  
to church, then find him laying dead in the bathroom hallway!"  
  
"I understand that, but... Why in your right mind would you do that?"  
  
"Because I don't want a man close to my heart," she said softly, and  
  
got up. "I'm sorry. I think I need a--"  
  
"No, you're not leaving," Harry said, and got up, standing in front of  
  
her. He looked down into her eyes.  
  
She looked up at him. All she could see was pain, hurt, and the one  
  
thing she didn't want to see in them at all: Love. "Please, let me go,"  
  
she begged quietly.  
  
"I'll talk to this Amiee person, Mione. If you don't want to be a  
  
bloody whore, then you're not going to be. You're pregnant, and I swear  
  
on Merlin's grave I'll help you raise this kid, and you don't need to be  
  
having sex while you are. But just tell me, why don't you want a man  
  
close to your heart? Or your child's for that matter," he said.  
  
"Because, Harry... I don't want to have to lose you, too. If this was  
  
your kid, I wouldn't want him to find you dead. We've been through..."  
  
"Mione, first off, I never said me, though I would love to be in that  
  
role of being your lover, because I... Well, now isn't the time for  
  
that. I've lost my father and mother, too. But you don't see me off  
  
being a whore, do you?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "You're better at handling things than I  
  
am," she said softly.  
  
"No, I just use my mind to think things through, Mione. Usually you  
  
do, too. But in this case, you didn't. Now let's go and talk to this  
  
Amiee lady, and get you out of being a whore... For now at least. If  
  
you have to go through five more years, then so be it. After that---"  
  
"I'm through, because I love you," she said, and kissed him  
  
passionately.  
  
"I love you, too," he said.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Hermione had to go on being a whore for five more years after Haylei  
  
Neycole POTTER was born. Her and Harry wed at the age of 24, a month  
  
after little Haylei came to life. Haylei never figured out about her  
  
mother's past, and luckily she never had to go through what both of her  
  
parents went through.  
  
THE END!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N There you go. That's "I Never Wanted To Be". Short, I know... But  
  
I need to work more on "Who's Is It?", because that's the story I've  
  
been working on the longest... This is just a little something that came  
  
into mind, you know... Hope you all liked it!! J)  
  
(P.S. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Not a very good way to end  
  
it, huh? J) 


End file.
